Fairy Tail Valentines Day
by xFairyTailFangirl
Summary: Fairy Tail is a rowdy guild, but what will happen on the upcoming Valentines day at Fairy Tail? Mentioned couples include: NaLu/NaLi, Gruvia, Gajevy and Jerza. I'm sorry if the chapters are short. They're only around 800-1000 words, but I'd rather do lots of short chapters rather than not many long chapters! (Zippi44 created the cover image.) Please leave a review, it really helps!
1. The Envelope

Lucy Heartfilia just had the most wonderful bath. She had returned home after a week-long job and decided to treat herself with a hot bath.

After changing into her satin pyjamas, she walked into her kitchen to find 2 Fairy Tail mages sitting at her dining table. "Natsu! Happy! What have I told you about coming into my apartment?" She yelled. Happy flinched at Lucy's raised voice, but by now he was mostly used to it.

"Hehe... Luchee! We came to give you your share of the bounty!" Happy giggled immediately smiling once again. "Here you g-"

"But if you don't want to, Happy and I'll just use it to buy fish!" Butted-in the salmon-haired dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy huffed, "I'm taking the money, thanks!" She snatched a red envelope from Natsu's hand causing him to flush red. "No!" Lucy was surprised by the sudden envelope. "That's... personal business..." He muttered looking at the floor. Lucy could tell Natsu wasn't happy to tell her what was inside.

"Fine," she said, "Happy. The money!" The blue cat quickly handed her a fistful of crumpled up notes. "Bye Luchee!" He called far to quickly as he hoisted Natsu up by his waist and out of Lucy's house. Completely confused, Lucy crossed off February 1st off her calender. "Oh! It's almost Valentines day," thought Lucy as she climbed into her soft bed, which, unfortunately, constantly smelt of Natsu.

* * *

The next day, Lucy, oddly, was determined to find out what was in the envelope, but she had no need to look as she found it sitting right on the dining table. Natsu had forgotten the envelope during his hurry to rush home.

Lucy placed her perfectly manicured finger-nails on the red envelope, but paused before opening it. Anyone would think about snooping into their best friend's business.

"Sorry Natsu," Lucy thought, "But you shouldn't leave your stuff lying around at other people's houses!" In fact, Lucy had once found Happy's backpack underneath her pillow. The worst part was the smell of fish that wouldn't come out of her favourite pillow! She banned Happy and Natsu from her house for a month. A one. Whole. Month. Poor Happy. He was gutted because it was all his fault.

Lucy peeled back the top part of the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper covered in almost illegible writing. She held her breath as she read the letter.

 _Hey Lucy!_

 _As you might know, we've been friends for ages and you're a pretty cool person. Just wondering, do you want to meet me at my place on February the 3rd. I want to talk to you about something. No need to bring anything. Come if you want._

 _Hope to see you there,_

 _Natsu_

 _PS Don't ***********************************************_

The last part of the letter was extremely illegible, to the point Lucy couldn't read it. She just hoped it wasn't important.

"Maybe Natsu didn't leave this here by accident..." Thought Lucy who was grinning at the thought of Natsu Dragneel writing a letter, "He's probably going to ask me to come with him on a mission, but usually he crashes into my place." Lucy gave the letter no more thought as she travelled to the guild.

* * *

Lucy immediately walked over to the table filled with Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Lisanna.

"Hey, Lu!" Chirped Levy as Lucy sat down, "Juvia was just telling us about her Valentines day plans." Lucy turned over to Juvia who was still babbling to Wendy and Lisanna. She didn't even pause to look at Lucy. Although, Lucy wasn't surprised. Juvia had always considered Lucy a love rival to her crush, Gray Fullbuster.

"So, Juvia thought she would surprise Gray-sama at his house every single day from now with a gift for Gray-sama! Then Gray-sama will love Juvia's gift so much he'll fall in love with Juvia and marry Juvia!" She squealed.

Lisanna and Wendy smiled as if they were clearly enjoying what Juvia had to say, but Lisanna surprised Lucy by saying, "Juvia, that sounds wonderful! Would you like me to help?" Ever since they joined forces during the S-class wizard trials, they had become great friends.

Levy, like Lucy, had had enough with Juvia's babbling and decided to change the subject, "So... Lucy, what are _you_ doing for Valentines day? Gonna hang out with Natsu?" She giggled and winked at Lucy. Lucy turned bright red and discovered that Lisanna had flushed a deep rose colour as well. "Um... I'm going to go hang out with Big Sis. Okay? Bye!" Lisanna said quickly and dashed off to the bar where Fairy Tail's angel, Mirajane was serving drinks (to mainly Cana.)

"That was weird..." Whispered Lucy to Levy, because Juvia had gone off to chase after Gray and Wendy went to talk to Charle. Levy nodded and new that something was going to happen on Valentines day. She didn't even need Cana's fortune telling to think that.


	2. A Bunch of Red Roses

**A/N: Wow! 2 chapters in less than 24 hours. I just started this story so I'm pretty pumped to be writing. I have lots of ideas relating to the upcoming Valentines day at Fairy Tail. Enjoy chapter 2! PS - I'm not quite sure when I'll post chapter 3, but it'll be definitely less than a week! xx**

Juvia was determined to have the best Valentines day with Gray. "Juvia must... Juvia must!" Juvia yelled to herself as she browsed the Fiore market for roses as a sorry gift to Gray. The flower shop was bursting with roses of all different colours for Valentines day. The big day was coming up for Juvia and she was determined to convince Gray Fullbuster to be her Valentines date. Although, things weren't off to a great start. Juvia had ,unintentionally, annoyed Gray yesterday to the extent he yelled at Juvia.

 _"Gray-sama...!" Scaring Gray as Juvia suddenly popped up behind Gray as he sat at the bar, "Valentines day is coming up..." Juvia purred, "Let's go to a cafe! Or walk to the park holding hands. Or go to the beach. Or have a romantic dinner under the light of the moon..." Juvia swooned at the thought of all of her ideas. "Come on Gray-sama!" She squealed happily,"What do you say?" Gray was annoyed. He was at his limit today._

 _"Piss off, Juvia!" He yelled, suddenly turning to face Juvia, "Can't you just leave me alone for 1 hour?!" Juvia's eyes widened and she dashed out the guild. Cana, who was heavily drinking next to Gray, turned to face him, "That was a bit harsh, y'know? She just wanted to do something on Valentines day with you." Cana sighed, "Well, this has nothing to do with me so... fix this yourself. She always does so much for you." Cana got up and left, walking in a slightly odd direction. Well, she was drunk._

 _Juvia had meanwhile parked herself on a bench and small tears stained her blue. "How will Gray-sama love someone as annoying as Juvia?" She whispered. "Well, maybe you can get him a gift?" Said a voice from next to her. Lisanna sat down next to Juvia, "What happened, Juvia?" Juvia sniffed and explained what had happened,"...and now Gray-sama hates Juvia! But yes, Juvia must push on! She will go get hey darling Gray-sama a gift!" Lisanna giggled as Juvia ran off with a sudden burst of determination._

* * *

Gray did feel sorry for Juvia about how he yelled at her, but he had to be honest. That girl was really annoying sometimes. Although, he did have to say sorry to her. He walked to the front door and had begun to unlock the door. "Maybe Juvia will be back at the guild?" Gray thought as his hand clasped the door handle, which he didn't have time to turn because the door slammed. Right into Gray. He found himself face-to-face with Juvia who had busted through his door and landed on top of him. They stared at each other for 5 whole seconds before Juvia screamed. "Gray-sama!" She shrieked, astounded to find him. In his own house. "What are you doing here?!"

"This is my house, Juvia!" Gray yelled, "What are you doing here?" Juvia stood up and helped Gray up. "Here Gray-sama!" Juvia said and pushed a bunch of red roses into Gray's arms, "Juvia wants Gray-sama to forgive her!"

Gray looked at Juvia standing infront of him. After looking at her, she was really beautiful. Her dark blue eyes gazed into his murky gray eyes. "What do you see in m, Juvia?" He said suddenly.

"Remember the day we met, Gray-sama?" Juvia smiled, "You saved my life. Juvia will never forget that. That was the first time someone has ever done something lovely for Juvia. Everyone thought Juvia was a gloomy rain women. Everyone ignored Juvia..." Gray's face softened, maybe he did like Juvia Lockser. "Juvia?" Gray asked, "Will you be my Valentine?" Juvia could hardly control her emotions. Rain suddenly poured down on the whole the Fiore kingdom. Drained out from the sudden magic use, Juvia slumped down and fell asleep inside the house of her Valentines date, Gray Fullbuster.

If you asked Juvia, she would say this was the happiest day in her life, but that's not true because she has more coming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy had gone to find Lisanna. It wasn't hard. She was still at the guild bar with Mirajane. "Lisanna," said Lucy grabbing Lisanna's arm,"We need to talk!" Lisanna, stunned by Lucy's sudden appearance, flushed red and followed Lucy outside the guild.

"This morning," Lucy began, "What was that all about? You know I don't like Natsu!" Lisanna's eyes filled with tears and she crossed her arms. "You're always so _chummy_ with Natsu! You know I like him!" Lisanna cried. Lucy sighed. All of this, about a boy she didn't even like. As a boyfriend. In a, you know, lovey-dovey way. "It's true. I don't like Natsu, but he's my best friend!" Lucy said, almost hysterically, "He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy was very much on the verge of laughing. Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. A couple? Lisanna must've been joking.

Lisanna seemed to be relieved. "Oh, Lucy," she cried, "I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding!" Lisanna walked back inside the guild and waved at Lucy. As Lucy watch Lisanna leave she felt as if a warm sensation filled her. A stirring sensation relating to Natsu Dragneel.


	3. Lonely

The fact that Gray Fullbuster was finally going out with Juvia Loxar was shocking. Well, it wasn't like everyone in Fairy Tail didn't want them to get together. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

"Congratulations, Juvia!" Said Levy and Juvia beamed back at Levy. Gray, who has slightly embarrassed, believed that the guild was acting as if they were getting married.

Gray was fairly chill with his 1-day long relationship with Juvia.

Meanwhile, Juvia was constantly stressing out.

"What if Gray-sama suddenly wants to dump Juvia?"

"Is Juvia pretty enough?"

"What if Juvia's too annoying?"

"What if Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia?"

Trains of thought ran through Juvia's head and she constantly mumbled under her breath places she wanted to go with Gray, gifts she was planning to give and, ultimately, her looks. She spent hours in front of the mirror fussing about hair and picking out an outfit. Nevertheless, she still attended the guild everyday.

Gray, who could clearly tell his girlfriend was stressed, placed an arm around it.

"Don't worry, Juvia," he assured her, "Valentines day is 7 days away. We have plenty of _bonding_ time together." Juvia swooned at the word _bonding_ and Gray's touch. She was feeling very excited for Valentines day.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy sat next to each other at the library. The Iron Dragon Slayer would rather be caught dead rather than at the library, so the two were hidden in a secluded reading booth.

"I can see why this is a one-person booth," said Levy as she curled into a little ball.

"Why am I here, shrimp?" Sneered Gajeel. Levy was getting annoyed. She wanted to talk about something important.

"Remember when you said you wanted to stay will be, forever?" Levy said and smiled.

"Did you just bring me here so you could embarrass me," snapped Gajeel, "Well I'm leavi-"

"I haven't replied to you yet, Gajeel," interrupted Levy, "I-I-I I want to stay with you, forever, Gajeel." Levy broke out into a huge smile and Gajeel couldn't help but lift the corner of his mouth up a little.

"Fine.." Said Gajeel, "I'll be your Valentine!" Levy hadn't even asked that yet, but at least he saved her the embarrassment.

* * *

Erza Scarlet spent every Valentines day without her lover, Jellal Fernandes. She was fierce with everyone, pretty much, except for him.

Jellal was constantly on the run. He couldn't stay at one place for too long or else the Magic Council would keep up with him and lock him back into jail. Therefore, they could only talk with each other by sending letters and they couldn't put too much in the letter that would spoil his whereabouts incase it was intercepted. They had to talk in code, and the code had to be difficult to understand and decifer so the Magic Council would not be able to read te letters even if they intercepted them.

She didn't _desperately_ want to see him on Valentines day, but she constantly worried about him. All the letters she received were the same.

 _Don't worry about me._

 _I'm fine._

 _I love you._

 _I miss you, a lot._

She felt herself getting angry when she thought of his same old reply to every letter she wrote. She was beginning to have second thoughts about their long-distance relationship.

She couldn't put the blame on Jellal, because it was Ultear and even she was consumed by the darkness. So, Erza kept her chin high and acted as if everything was okay. But nothing was perfect. Nothing was perfect at all.

* * *

Lucy had completely forgotten her secret meeting with Natsu. She only remembered, until 4 days later.

Brilliant Lucy.

Absolutely, brilliant!

To make amends, Lucy decided to visit Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" Said Lucy smiling when he opened the door to his house.

"Oh, Lucy..." Said Natsu, wriggling uncomfortably, he seemed _disappointed_ the person who had come to visit him was Lucy.

"I am _so_ sorry for forgetting about our meeting!" Lucy cried suddenly, "Whatever you wanted to say then you can say to me now, Natsu!"

Natsu shifted from foot-to-foot, "Nevermind that... It wasn't that important." Lucy peeked over Natsu's shoulder to try to find Happy, but she only spotted a bunch of red roses on his table.

"Oh! What are these flowers for, Natsu?" Lucy said as she pushed pass him as he blocked the doorway, "Who are you giving them to?" Natsu had suddenly flushed red, he picked up the bunch of roses and pressed them into Lucy's arms. Looking closely, it look as if the roses had been bought less than a week ago. Around 4 days. 4 days!

Lucy connected the dots. Maybe the flowers were why Natsu wanted her to visit him.

"You know, Natsu," whispered Lucy leaning in, "I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you..." Natsu leaned in.

Lips locked, arms wrapped around each other this is what Lisanna saw when she walked inside Natsu's house.

"Lucy...!" She yelled causing the pair to break apart, "How could you..."

* * *

 **A/N : Yikes! Natsu and Lucy caught in a very, um, awkward situation with Lisanna.**

 **I found out the key to having a longer looking chapter/story is to involve lots of paragraphs that consist of 1-5 sentences.**

 **Sorry it took a bit of time to write this chapter, I'm no longer on my break from school so I can only write on weekends now!**


	4. We'll Do This Together

**A/N : Holy cow! I want to thank you all for 100+ reads! It means so much to hit 100 within 1 week and I've only wrote 3 chapters! It'd mean the world to me if you would leave a review and even suggest ideas for this story or new stories! I'm trying to publish new chapters as OFTEN as possible so thank you for waiting for chapter 4 of Fairy Tail Valentines Day!**

 **WAIT!**

 **I just woke up and decided to update this chapter, but then I checked the views and they had doubled. From 100 to 200+ views! Thank you all so much for 200+ views!**

 **PS - I know Valentine's Day has an apostrophe, but for the whole entire first chapter + title I didn't include the apostrophe. So I decided to roll with it and have no apostrophe.**

 **PPS - Usually I would put the A/N at the bottom, but this A/N is special! Without further ado, let chapter 4 of Fairy Tail Valentines Day... begin!**

* * *

"L-L-Lisanna!" Cried Natsu, "What are you doing here?!" Lucy sat beside him, her face was now a dark red.

"I might ask _you_ that, Lucy!" Snapped Lisanna, "You told me you didn't _like_ Natsu!" Tears poured down Lisanna's face, "I've liked him since we were children, then _you_ came along!" Natu stood protectively in front of Lucy.

"I-I-It's now Lucy's fault!" Said Natsu, unsure what to say because of the hopelessness of the situation.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Yelled Lisanna, tears staining the wooden floor, "I _trusted_ you, Lucy!"

"Im s-sorry..." Muttered Lucy from behind Natsu and ran out of his house leaving Lisanna and Natsu staring at each other.

Lisanna had suddenly seemed how rude she had been to charge right into Natsu's house and invade into his personal business. Natsu Dragneel could like anyone he wanted, thought Lisanna.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu..." Murmured Lisanna after what felt like an eternity of silence, "I'm going... to... go. I'm sorry. Again, Natsu!." Before Natsu could reply, Lisanna dashed out of his house in complete embarrassment and left Natsu standing there with his mouth gaping open.

In the past five minutes, Natsu had experienced more girl drama then his whole entire life.

* * *

Erza's fingers fumbled on the envelope Jellal had sent her. She was nervous everytime he sent her a letter, but she knew she would be disappointed by what he had wrote to her.

 _Dear Erza,_

 _Have you checked your calender? It's the ninth of February and Valentines day is in 5 days._ (Oh course I know when it's Valentines day, thought Erza.) _I know it's tough not to know where I am and to be so distant from each other. Therefore, I decided to visit you. I'm travelling over to the Fairy Tail guild and I will arrive as Mystogan. Don't tell anyone, but the people you trust dearly. I can't have the council to find out about this. I'm sorry this letter is short, but we can talk for as long as you would like when we meet again._

 _I love you Erza,_ (Erza smiled as she read this line. She always smiled when he said 'I love you.'"

 _Jellal_

She was busting to tell someone, but she couldn't. She could wait the 24 hours until Jellal arrived. She was looking forward to Valentines day. She truly was.

* * *

Juvia and Gray had slept together that night. It wasn't the first time.

In less than a week together they had gotten really close. Anyone who had just met them would've mistaken them for husband and wife. Gray even surprised himself. He didn't think he even had a cell of romance inside him.

Juvia had only just got out of bed when she felt nauseous. "Oh, Gray-sama," mumbled Juvia when he noticed she was climbing out of bed, "Juvia doesn't feel well..." Gray had only got out of bed when he saw Juvia slumped over the toilet, vomiting.

"Oh no..." Gray said, "Juvia, are you okay?" He entered the bathroom to find Juvia crying.

"Juvia's suspected it for about a couple a days ago now, but..." Juvia sobbed and pulled out a white stick.

Looking closely, Gray realised it was a pregnancy test. With 2 lines.

"Oh Gray-sama," Cried Juvia, "I'm so sorry... Juvia's not fit to be your lover!"

"Juvia..." Sighed Gray, "I'm not ready to be a father, but I'm sure we can pull through if we do this together. This is the best Valentines surprise I have ever gotten."

"Early Valentines surprise, Gray-sama," said Juvia rolling her eyes, "But... when will we tell the guild?"

* * *

 **ANOTHER A/N - This is just a quick note.**

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter! I just got, you know, a bit lazy, but I will try to write as much as possible and post as often as possible!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **x**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Wow! You guys haven't heard from me for a while. I am still deciding whether I will further update this story, but as for now I am no longer uploading chapters. Maybe in a couple of weeks I might upload a new chapter but I'm really trying to finish the story! I'm sorry guys x I don't really have much spare time because I'm occupied with my studies, although I hope to publish a new chapter for you all! I really love this story and I hope you all love it too.

I really don't want to just forget about this story so I'm trying my best not to let you all down. I hit 500 views and I only want to reach more!

Thank you for your support!

xFairyTailFangirl (or Spencer) xo


	6. Welcome

**A/N : Oh my gosh you guys must be so sick of my notes, but yes I won't make this too long and you can start reading the first chapter of this story in FOREVER! Seriously, it has been so long.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short but y'know a chapter is a chapter!**

 **So without further ado, here is the fifth chapter: Welcome!**

* * *

There was only one, oh maybe two, but probably one person alive who has ever seen Erza Scarlet laughing and smiling like an excited little girl on Christmas morning

"Jellal!" Cried Erza as she slammed open the door to find her blue-haired sweetheart standing in front of her completely clothed except for a small slit revealing his dark eyes. Erza almost felt like laughing when she saw how sketchy he looked. "Erza," mumbled Jellal's voice through gray cloth covering his mouth, "Careful. Someone could hear you."

Erza's eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth when she realised how silly she had been. Jellal stepped inside Erza's home, his boots thumping loudly on the floorboards. Erza steered him towards her room before closing the door and pulling down the curtains. As soon as Jellal knew he would be safe in Erza's room, he sighed loudly and collapsed on the bed. Erza smiled when she saw her boyfriend's beautiful blue hair again and sat next to him on the bed.

"Your hair is beautiful, Jellal," she whispered as she stroked his hair lovingly. Jellal looked up at Erza and pulled her down so she was laying next to him.

"Your's is beautiful, Erza... Scarlet," he whispered the colours of her hair into her ear and she giggled when her ear felt ticklish. She rolled over so her back was facing Jellal. Jellal stroked her back in large circles until she fell silent. The topic they both had on their mind floated above their heads like a thick fog.

"Jellal," Erza began in a strong voice masking the sadness she felt inside, "How long are you staying here for?" She turned around so they were face to face.

Jellal looked uncomfortable. "Erza," he began in a soft voice, "I'm only staying for a day..."

Erza's eyes widened and she shot up. Slowly, Jellal sat up and took Erza's hand.

"I'm sorry Erza. I'm so sorry," he said in a shaky voice, "But I'm becoming more and more wanted. I really want to stay with you more. I really do." Pleadingly, Jellal looked at Erza's stone-cold eyes. "I'm sorry, Erza," he said, his dark eyes opened wide in desperation and sadness. Erza looked at him, completely silent until she stood up.

"It's okay," she said in a nervous tone, "I know." She stroked his face lovingly before leaving the room.

Jellal was in the house of the woman he loved most more than anything.

Sometimes it felt as if she was the only one who knew who he truly was.

Yet he felt so alone.

* * *

Lisanna felt mortified to come to the guild.

The news of her mega-breakdown and the drama show she put on in front of Natsu had spread like wildfire across the guild.

As soon as she arrived she made a beeline to the bar where her older sister, Mirajane, was pulling out a barrel of booze for Cana. "Good morning, Lisanna!" chirped Mirajane wearing her trademark smile. "M-Morning," muttered Lisanna nervously. Mirajane took Lisanna's cold hand in her perfectly-manicured hands.

"Lisanna," she said, "Look at me." Lisanna looked up at Mirajane's loving eyes and immediately felt calm. "Better now?" Mirajane asked as she let go of Lisanna's hand. Lisanna nodded and got up to leave, but abruptly sat back down when she noticed a figure with salmon-coloured hair walk into the guild.

"Oh no..." said Lisanna trying to hide her face,"Hide me, Mirajane!"

Mirajane rolled her eyes at her little sister's actions, but nevertheless she stood in front of her awkward and giggled. "Lisanna," sighed Mirajane, "You can't keep running away from Natsu forever..."

Lisanna looked up and the two sisters held eye contact until someone called out Lisanna's name

"Oi, Lisanna!" called Natsu, "Morning!" Lisanna's head flicked around to find Natsu waving at her.

"N-Natsu..." stuttered Lisanna, "Why do you still want to talk to me?" Her lip trembled.

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Lisanna, we're friends," said Natsu. The word _friends_ stung a bit. Lisanna wanted something more than friendship, but she was still surprised he was acting friendly around her.

"I was so rude to you and Lucy..." stammed Lisanna. Natsu laughed.

"That was yesterday!" Natsu said, "It's okay Lucy and I don't mind." Lisanna felt herself feeling happy when Natsu didn't refer to him and Lucy as 'we.'

"Are you sure?" asked Lisanna timidly.

"For sure!" confirmed Natsu, "I'm completely sure!" Lisanna smiled.

Friendship was enough for Lisanna. Especially with someone like Natsu.

She smiled. How could someone stay angry at someone like Natsu?


	7. Author's Note (2!)

So you guys must be thinking, ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE?! Well this one is super special for me because it's the announcement of Fairy Tail Valentines Day reaching...

1000 views!

This means so much to me and I would like to thank a number of people who have supported me throughout this journey to 1000 views.

I would like to thanks **ligersrcool** , **TheTrinityAngel and a Guest** for reviewing my fanfiction. Your thoughts and opinions mean so much to me and they really help me to approve on certain aspects of the story. A big thank you to **ligersrcool** for reviewing 3 times! Your reviews truly brightened my day. I'm sorry I don't reply, I am the most forgetful person on Earth, but not I want to thank you for every single review you have sent.

I would like to thank **Acinorev Seed, Desna, Euclid Akatosh, KawaiiSilvy, MasterGildarts, Midnight Celeste, No1Star, Otaku2121, WHITEPIRAHNA, dionoIogy, ligersrcool and xXPokeFictionXx** for following Fairy Tail Valentines Day. I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far and I strongly encourage you to review it.

The last, but not least, group of people I would like to thank are they people who have favourited Fairy Tail Valentines Day. They are **Acinorev Seed, Euclid Akatosh, WHITEPIRAHNA, Midnight Celeste, kotorfan and Otaku2121.** I hope the next few chapters live up to your expectations and you all have a wonderful time reading my fanfiction.

Before I end this I would like to clear a few things up;

 **In the story, the chronology might be a bit confusing but I try my best to keep everything in a good order. To clarify, Valentines day is in two days and the last chapter was staged during the morning.**

 **I have stated this before, but I know that Valentines Day has an apostrophe, but I accidentally started writing without an apostrophe so I apologise for all you perfectionists in your writing if you're really bothered by the fact that there is no apostrophe.**

 **The chapters might be a bit short, but if I lengthen the chapters then I would spend far too long to finish the chapter, review the chapter and publish the chapter. So I'm sorry, but you'll just have to make do with the chapter length.**

 **The final thing I would like to clarify is my writing schedule. I am fairly busy and I have lots of things going on at the moment which don't really have a set time and date. So I don't have a writing schedule nor a deadline for when I publish my chapters. I try to work on a chapter when ever I have free time and publish it when I'm done.**

To finish this author note I would like to apologise for all of you who were looking forward to a new chapter, but were disappointed when you saw an author note instead. Although, I am beginning to work hard on the next chapter which will be called " **The Day Before Valentines Day** ".

Levy and Gajeel will have some problems planning their special Valentines Day together and Jellal has something prepared for Erza!

I hope you enjoy it when I will be published. Once again, thank you everyone who has contributed to this fanfiction.

Lots of love,

xFairyTailFangirl xoxo :3


End file.
